Revenge of the Time Cooties
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: Shego's going to die young, unless her granddaughter can change that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney.

* * *

Most of this story takes place very late in my 'So Much Later' universe. The action portion takes place just a few months after 'So The Drama'. Time travel can be very confusing. 

This story will be even more confusing if you haven't read my other stories yet.

* * *

**Revenge of the Time Cooties**

* * *

Shego and Kim were in the bathroom at Kim's home, adjusting their faces. 

"Our kids are getting married, Kim," Shego said with a tone of disbelief.

"I know. Strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Shego stopped thoughtfully. "Does this mean that kid really was who she said she was?"

"The little girl that saved us?"

"Yeah."

Kim checked her lipstick one last time and thought aloud, "I guess we'll see."

"Are you _really _going out there with that shade?" asked Shego.

Kim glared at her, "Yes."

Shego shrugged, "It was just a question."

* * *

"Hello," Ron said into the phone. 

"Hey, Dad," said Don.

"What's up?"

"Actually, I shoulda said 'Granddad'."

"That's awesome! How's Flo?"

"Tired."

"And the baby?"

Kim heard Ron and came into the room, "She had the baby?"

Ron nodded.

"Seven pounds and nine ounces. Dawn Sheela Stoppable," Don told his father.

"Great name," Ron looked like he was going to drop the phone. "She's healthy?"

"As a horse, Dad. Can I call you again later? I still have to call the Mings."

"Of course. Can't leave out your in-laws. Bye."

"Well?" said Kim.

"Dawn Sheela Stoppable."

"Wow." Kim was wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Might be the first case of a father and daughter being named after each other."

* * *

"Daddy, could I get a shoulder ride?" Dawn asked sweetly. 

"Sure, Hon," Don lifted her up. "You getting tired?"

They both watched Flo float up to the roof with a pink glow, pick up the errant flying disc and float back down.

"How come you don't fly like Mommy?"

"It's a Mommy thing." He smiled. "Her mother glows, you know. But she doesn't fly."

"Will I glow?"

"We'll see."

* * *

When Dawn saw the car pull into her driveway, she ran out anxiously to meet it. In her impatience, and her delight in her new ability, she didn't bother to open the door. She merely glowed yellow and ran right through it. "Nana!" 

"Hey, Dawn," Kim said as she stepped out of her car. She then knelt to accept a hug from the energetic seven-year-old blonde.

"You know what I can do?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"I saw that."

"So did I," said another woman as she stepped around the car.

"Gran!" Dawn yelled as she ran up and actually tackled Sheela Go.

"We gotta watch this kid!" said Kim.

"She's definitely a Go girl," agreed Sheela while she hugged Dawn there on the grass.

The front door opened and Flo yelled, "Dawn Sheela Stoppable!"

"Uh oh," breathed Dawn.

"What did I tell you about showing off?" her mother yelled.

"But Gran and Nana never saw it before," Dawn tried to reason.

"You have to follow rules, Dawn," said Gran as she got up slowly and brushed off her green dress.

"It's nice to see what you can do, but your mother knows what's best for you," said Nana as Flo walked up to meet them.

"Sorry, Mommy," Dawn hung her head.

"Get in the house, young lady," Flo said firmly. "We'll talk again later."

"How are you, Flo?" Kim hugged her daughter-in-law as Dawn walked inside.

"I'm fine, thanks." Flo then hugged her birth mother, "How's Shego?"

"I'm fine, but no one's seen her in ages," the retired woman joked.

"Glad to hear it, Mother." Flo escorted the older women to her door, "I am a little worried about Dawn's glow. It could be really dangerous if she's not careful."

"That's one of the reasons we came today, Flo," said Kim.

"We think she needs training," said Sheela.

"She's only seven," said Flo.

"Then when _should _we start?" Sheela's left eyebrow rose up.

Flo gave in, "Is tomorrow too late?"

"There is another reason," Kim said as they entered Flo's living room. "But we should discuss that with Don as well."

"He should be home soon," said Flo.

* * *

Once Dawn was asleep, the four adults sat down to discuss her training. 

"Do you really think it's so urgent?" asked Don.

"For many reasons," said Sheela.

"We don't want her getting stuck halfway through something," said Flo.

"There's that," agreed Kim. "But there's more."

"Like what?" asked Don.

"Do you remember the Mark I Battle Suit?" asked Kim.

"The one Anne took back in high school," answered Don.

"The one I wore in high school, too," Kim nodded. "The second time I put it on," she said hesitantly, "it was because Drakken had built this especially large robot warrior."

"He let me pilot it," Sheela added.

"Sounds like an even fight," Flo joked.

"Except when Drakken builds something, it doesn't have a very good warranty," said Sheela.

"In the end, I opened it up like a can of beans," Kim said in a tone that didn't match the pride of her words.

"I was surprised to be going hand to hand so quickly."

"I had a real advantage," said Kim sadly, "and with the suit malfunctioning, I didn't want to stop. I-" she trailed off.

Sheela took hold of Kim's hand. "Kim nearly killed me."

"Oh, man," said Don as he took his mother's other hand.

"That was before either of you were even thought of," Kim said meekly.

"But what does this have to do with Dawn's training?" asked Flo.

"During the fight, a little girl came out of nowhere," said Kim.

"She glowed yellow," said Sheela.

"And she claimed to be our granddaughter," said Kim.

Dawn's parents just stared at them a moment.

"That's just bizarre," said Don finally.

"You've traveled through time, Don," said Kim.

"Yeah, the day I saw three mothers,_ not including_ you," Don whistled, "That was surreal enough."

"That little girl was maybe ten," said Sheela.

"That gives us only so much time," said Kim.

"What kind of training are we thinking about?" asked Flo.

"You've already started her on discipline concerning the glow," smiled Sheela. "We'll help her to refine her skill with it. Eventually make her ready for a combat situation."

"With that power she might be able to walk through a fight without noticing it," quipped Don.

"That's our goal," nodded Sheela.

"She should have some martial arts training," said Kim. "That's not unusual for kids her age anyway."

"We had considered that," said Flo. "So who's the best teacher?"

"I thought we should teach her," said Kim.

"It would be the easiest way to familiarize her with the way we fight," said Sheela.

"Since we are preparing her to get between you two in a fight, that would be almost perfect," said Don.

"It still wouldn't be an easy assignment," said Flo.

"Actually, Dear," said Don soothingly, "She's already finished it successfully."

Flo stared at her husband a moment. "Huh?"

"It gives me headaches too, Flo," said Sheela.

* * *

--

* * *

I just love the way time travel confuses some people. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney.

* * *

Dawn eagerly walked with her Mom into the gym. She had been taking martial arts lessons from either Nana or Gran, often both, for several years now. She was still sometimes amazed at how skilled they were at their age. She knew she had two of the coolest grandmothers any ten-year-old could have. Granny Ming was fun too, but she had never fought crime.

Dawn had heard that crime fighting was something of a family tradition going back to Jonathan Stoppable in the early twentieth century. Mom and Dad had done it, too. Dawn often asked when she would get a chance. People would always tell her, 'we'll see'.

"Hey, Gran, Nana," Dawn waved as she came into view.

Gran was wearing her usual green gi with her black belt. Gran had this fixation for the color green. She often said it was to match her glow, eyes and skin. Dawn always found that an odd statement because she didn't have green skin. Nobody did. Gran just had long white hair and pale skin. Mom and Nana usually laughed at that joke though, so Dawn just played along.

Nana was wearing her usual gi, which was red to match her graying hair, with her black belt.

Dawn's own gi was simply white with a green belt.

Nana was already sparring with Gran. It was fascinating to watch them fight. Dawn had even seen Gran practice with her glow, which was only on her hands. She didn't use it much because it was very dangerous.

Once the ladies stopped. They came over and greeted Dawn and her Mom.

"We're going to try something different today, Dawn," said Nana.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"Three way sparring."

"You think you're up to it?" asked Gran.

"_Both _of you?" Dawn said. "I'll get creamed."

"You can use your glow," said Nana.

"You guys always say that's cheating!" Dawn said to them all.

"If they say it's okay," said Mom, "It's okay."

"You wouldn't have a chance otherwise," said Gran with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh yeah?" said Dawn.

"You're only a green belt, and we're your _teachers_," said Nana.

"Want to bet ice cream?" Dawn challenged.

"Ooh, she's getting cocky, Kim," Gran said with a smile.

"Ice cream if you are the last one out," Nana nodded.

"Could you referee, Flo?" asked Gran.

"Sure, Mother."

Dawn and her teachers stepped onto the mat and stood in a triangle formation. For a moment they all eyed one another. Dawn knew she had to decide whom she would attack first. She had to have some idea who each of her two opponents would be attacking first, in order to make a decision with any chance of success. Of course, both of them had the same problem. Dawn was beginning to enjoy the challenge already.

"Go," Mom said simply after she stepped near the edge of the mat.

The three started to move around the mat in a circle, still deciding who to attack and when. Dawn decided to let Gran go first. She often did when she watched the ladies spar.

After a little more time, Gran was indeed the one to attack first. She stepped and tried to punch Nana.

Nana dodged and began a counter attack.

Dawn stepped up and punched Gran in the back. Just a spar punch, of course, not full strength.

"First point; Dawn," Mom smiled.

Gran brought an elbow back toward Dawn's face. For a moment, it looked like it would hurt. Dawn had to tilt her head to the side to avoid it.

"Think I forgot about you?" asked Gran sarcastically.

"'Course not," Dawn smiled as she stepped around toward Nana.

Nana had nearly hit Gran, but barely missed.

Dawn was beginning to think they were going easy. She gave Nana a literal kick in the butt, while Nana was leaning back to avoid another punch from Gran.

"Two points; Dawn," Mom had to be grinning by the tone in her voice. Usually, with the second point, she would win. Since the match was continuing the points obviously had to be against a person to mark them out.

Dawn was now convinced that her grandmothers were ignoring her. "Come on guys!"

The two women exchanged a look. Dawn was surprised to see them both throw a punch at her in unison. Practically as mirror images, their fists went together at her chest.

Dawn realized that her back was to the wall, literally. Out of options, she glowed. The twin fists passed through her and connected with the wall instead.

"No point." said Mom.

Dawn quickly leapt through her grandmothers' bodies and somersaulted back into a standing position on the other side.

Nana and Gran turned to face her together. Nana then punched Gran just above her ear without even looking.

"Point for Kim," said Mom. "You're out, Mother."

"That was low, Kimmie," said Gran.

"You should know," Nana snapped back with a smile.

Dawn then had to deal with only Nana. Dawn tried a high kick.

Nana blocked it.

She then tried a one-two punch.

Nana blocked both punches.

Dawn decided to stop playing offense and let Nana try for her.

They circled each other another moment, then Nana kicked low.

Dawn countered by blocking it with her leg.

Nana started looking thoughtful.

"Get her, Dawn," said Gran softly.

Nana then leaned in with another punch.

Dawn saw it coming. She ducked down and simultaneously counterpunched.

"Third point for Dawn!" Mom clapped.

"You lose, Kimmie!" cried Gran.

Nana sighed. "We're old, Sheela!"

"We owe someone some ice cream!" said Gran happily.

"I think this calls for an ice cream cake!" said Mom.

"She cheated, you know," said Nana with a smile.

"You said I could glow!" protested Dawn.

"Yes we did," Gran said proudly.

"You would have lost if you hadn't," said Mom.

"So it matters that I wasn't cheating," insisted Dawn.

"You got beat by a ten-year-old, Kimmie," Gran said softly as Dawn's grandmothers went off to change, "twice."

"Only once," protested Nana even lower.

They continued in whispers as they entered the changing room.

* * *

--

* * *

If no one reviews, Warnock's Dilemma applies.

(Look it up)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney.

* * *

Dawn and her mother went to a nearby ice cream store and bought a cake made of ice cream. Dawn had heard of them but couldn't remember eating one.

They then went home where Kim and Sheela met them. Flo then served the band of women each a piece of the delight.

Dawn said, "You guys really fight great together. You must have been great crime fighters"

"You would be surprised at what we were like years ago, Dawn," said Nana.

"When you fought crime together?" asked Dawn.

"Actually, we never did that together," said Gran.

"Why not?" asked Dawn.

"By the time Kim was doing it," Gran thoughtfully took a bite of ice cream, "I had taken a different route."

"Like what?" asked Dawn.

Nana took out a handheld computer, "Here, Dawn." She held the device where Dawn could see it and brought up a photo to the screen. "This is a picture of Team Go."

"The first glowing superheroes," said Dawn proudly. "Are you here, Gran?"

"Of courfe," she said with her mouthful. She swallowed, "I'm the only girl there."

"You look a little more green than usual," said Dawn.

"See how my brothers all look?"

"What's with everybody's skin?"

"That's how we all looked after we got our powers, Dawn."

"How come your not so green now?"

"Actually," Gran said slowly, "I am."

"No, your not."

"I'll show you," Gran stood up and touched her belt.

The simple green dress turned into a black and green patterned jumpsuit. Gran's skin was still pale, but it now had a distinct tinge of green to it. Her hair was still rather white, but it too had a green hue. Except for the white in her hair she looked exactly like she did in the photo Dawn was looking at.

"Wow! Secret identity?"

"Something like that," said Gran. She sat down and picked up her spoon again.

"Team Go had some troubles, though," said Nana.

"I left the team," said Gran.

"You fought solo, then?" said Dawn.

"I didn't like being alone, so I went to work for this guy."

"This is Dr. Drakken," Nana showed a new picture of a blue man.

"What was his power?" asked Dawn.

The ladies laughed softly.

"He didn't glow," said Gran.

"But his skin..." said Dawn.

"That was something different," said Nana. "Some say it was because he was evil."

"Wait," Dawn was confused. "This is the guy you worked for?" she asked Gran.

"Yup," Gran said frankly.

"But if he was evil..."

"Then I was evil," Gran finished.

"It's true, Dawn," Mom put an arm around Dawn for a moment. "I even had to arrest Mother a couple of times."

"Less times than you tried," Gran pointed out with a smile.

"True," said Mom.

Nana changed the picture again. It showed Dr. Drakken together with Gran, only a little older than she was in the Team picture. "See?"

"I don't get it," said Dawn. "Why?"

"I had my reasons," Gran said.

"Actually, Dawn," said Mom. "He's your grandfather."

"The less said about that, the better," quipped Gran with a frown.

"Moving on," said Nana as she changed the picture.

"Is that you, Nana?" Dawn gasped.

"Yup." Nana switched to another picture.

This one showed Gran, with her hands glowing fiercely, and Nana blocking her glowing punches.

"Were you guys sparring here?"

"That's a full blown fight, Dawn," said Nana.

"We used to do it all the time," said Gran.

"Why?"

"I was fighting crime," said Nana.

"I was working for Dr. D," said Gran.

Dawn stared at them.

Gran leaned over and hugged Nana, "We tried to kill each other rather often."

"You tried more than I did," said Nana.

"True," agreed Gran, "But I was evil."

"This is a joke." Dawn looked under the table. "Where's the recorder?"

"This isn't a joke, Dawn," said Mom. "Gran and Nana were arch-enemies back then."

"But you're so _close _now!" Dawn cried.

"I know," said Nana. "I never would have thought it."

"I might have, but not like this," quipped Gran.

Dad walked in just as Gran let go of Nana. He did a double take at Gran. "_There's_ a look I haven't seen in a while."

"You knew about this too, Dad?" gaped Dawn.

Don looked at the group. "About Shego?"

"Huh?"

"That's the name I used then," said Gran.

"You were frightful hard to catch, too," said Dad.

"Only two people ever arrested me," said Gran.

Mom and Nana raised their hands and smiled.

"This is too weird," said Dawn.

"Oh, you haven't heard weird, yet," said Nana. "Don, grab some Ice cream and come tell your daughter how I met your father."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "How would Dad know how you met Pappy?"

"Time travel," Nana smiled.

"I tested the system when Global Justice scientists first managed to do it," Dad sat down with a plate. "Strangest day of my life."

"So you actually saw them meet?" asked Dawn.

"I arrived soon after," Dad took a bite. "Mmmm, this is good! Anyway, Mom let me pick what day I could go to." He glanced at Mom. "Your Mom and I were just starting to get serious, and I thought it would be cool and romantic to see Mom and Dad when they met."

"That's actually sweet," said Gran.

"So she sent me to her first day of pre-K."

"So you saw Nana as a kid," gasped Dawn.

"Yeah, she and Dad were a cute couple even at that age, but that wasn't the weird part," said Don.

Dawn made a face, "What could be stranger than that?"

"There was a girl watching them too. She was about my age."

"So?"

"She turned out to be your Nana," Dad said with a straight face.

"Huh?"

"Nana, in her teens, visited the same day that I did. To see her meet your Granddad."

"Is that why you sent him there?" Dawn asked Nana.

"No, just because he asked," said Nana, "I don't remember being there."

"So you met teen Nana going to see pre-K Nana?" Dawn said thoughtfully.

"You're getting it," smiled Dad. He decided to stop the story before it got too confusing.

"You're good at this, Dawn," said Mom with a smile.

"Could I do that someday?" Dawn's green eyes brightened.

Everyone smiled.

"Would you really like too?" asked Gran.

"Please," Dawn begged.

"Then it's a go," Nana said seriously.

"I'll get the new training schedule written," said Gran as she stood and changed back to her usual looks.

"I'll contact Uncle Wade," said Dad as he got up.

Once Gran and Dad had left the room, Dawn was alone with Mom and Nana at the table, puzzled. "What just happened?"

"We all went into 'mission mode'," smiled Nana.

"What mission?"

"Yours," Mom said sweetly.

"You said you want to travel to the past," Nana cooed.

"Really?" Dawn said with the amazement of a child her age.

"I would be unhappy if you didn't."

* * *

---------

* * *

Very Unhappy. Fluffy, I know. The action is a few chapters off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks Momike!

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney.

* * *

A week later, Nana and Gran came to have breakfast with Dawn and her family before her lessons. 

"Excited about your trip, Dawn?" asked Gran.

"Oh yeah," Dawn said happily. "I'd like fight crime with you guys. I guess I have to wait until I'm old enough, though."

"You do remember," said Nana, "that Gran quit crime fighting before I started."

"By the time she started, I was a criminal," said Gran.

"Oh, yeah," Dawn let her face fall.

"But it's them you want to see?" asked Mom.

"Hey," Dawn's eyes lit up. "If I was there, wouldn't you guys remember me?"

"She _is _good at this!" laughed Mom.

"I don't remember meeting your Dad as a teenager." Nana put down her fork, "I talked to the teenage me on his communicator. I know she was there, but I don't remember being her."

"Why is that?" asked Dawn, confused.

Nana shrugged, "Time travel is very strange."

"I think it's time we lay it out for her Kim," said Gran seriously.

"You're right." Nana sighed. "We're not gonna beat around the bush anymore, Dawn."

"About what?"

"We do remember you, Dawn," said Gran. "We met you a couple of years before your mother was born."

"Wow," Dawn breathed slowly.

"You did something very important back there, Dawn," Mom put a hand on Dawn's arm.

"What am I gonna do?"

Gran leaned in, "Save my life."

"I saved you?" asked Dawn softly. When Gran nodded, Dawn asked, "from what?"

"From me," answered Nana sadly.

Dawn looked at Nana hard. "Now I wish you were joking," she said flatly.

"You can do it, girl," Gran gave her a mock punch in the shoulder.

"Wait a second," Dawn said clearly. "I thought Gran was the evil one."

"That's right," said Gran, sounding oddly proud.

"Why would you try to kill her?" Dawn looked intensely at Nana.

"I was having a very bad day," joked Nana in a sad tone. When no one laughed, she continued, "I was using a special battle suit."

"Like the police use."

"Mine was experimental." Nana's face fell a little more, "It had a design flaw, Dawn."

Gran took Nana's hand, "She doesn't like to talk about it. It was driving her mad, Dawn. She was so angry, that she almost killed me."

"Almost," said Dawn.

Gran nodded, "You stopped her, Dawn. Just like last week."

"Are you _sure_ it was _me_?"

"A ten year old girl that glowed yellow?" asked Nana.

"No glow has ever been the same, Dawn," said Gran.

"Except Wego," said Mom.

"That was _because_ of their power," said Gran.

"Good point," said Mom. "But, what about Kee-" Mom stopped. Both of the older women were glaring at her.

"Sorry," said Mom.

"But it's already done," said Dawn, "You're okay."

"You still need to go, Dawn," said Nana. "You said you wanted to."

"That's before I knew it would be dangerous."

"Do you know what would have happened if you weren't there?" asked Gran tenderly.

"You would have died," Dawn said sadly.

"Before your mother was born," Gran said softly, nodding.

Dawn looked at her mother, the impossibility seizing her mind.

"I would have probably gone to prison," said Nana. "I might not have gotten married, had kids."

"This is too big," said Dawn.

"Not for you," said Nana.

"You are un-stoppable," said Gran.

Dawn almost corrected her. Her name is Dawn. Then for the first time, the word play in her name really hit her.

Nana said, "My Dad used to tell me 'Anything is possible for a Possible'. That includes you. You have my blood."

"Even if you didn't glow," said Gran, "you'd still be a 'Go girl'."

"When do I go?" asked Dawn.

The ladies all smiled.

"A little more practice," said Gran.

* * *

That day's lessons were in a place Dawn had never been. Dawn, her mom and her grandmothers had to show their identification at a security desk. Her mom gave Dawn an ID badge, just before they went in. 

"Don't lose this, or you might get shot," Mom said.

Dawn thought mom was joking, but wasn't entirely sure.

After going through a number of halls, they reached another desk. Where they signed in.

Dawn was then brought in to a new gymnasium. "All this for a gym?"

Mom smiled, "Not quite."

"I'll say," said Gran as she looked about the room. Her hand glowed green as she punched a nearby steel wall. She then bent in to examine the spot that she had struck. "Eh," she grunted appraisingly. "It will hold up better than our usual place, at least."

"Thank you, Shego!" Nana said sarcastically.

"We're doing something different again, aren't we?" asked Dawn.

"You think?" asked Gran with a smile. "The first game is called, 'Dodge Blast'." She tossed some green energy at Dawn.

Dawn was still standing between Mom and Nana. Nana tumbled away while Mom took hold of Dawn. Dawn and her mother disappeared in a pink glow just before the blast struck.

They reappeared behind Gran.

"Give the girl a chance, Mother!" Mom cried accusingly.

"Why?" said Gran as she turned. "The old me won't."

"You mean 'young you'," said Nana. "The 'old' you is right here."

"Whatever," said Gran, rolling her eyes. "You ladies want to play or give Dawn some room?

"I'll sit out the first set," said Nana.

"Have fun, Dawn," said Mom as she stepped back.

Dawn wondered why she was actually felt rather abandoned.

"Ready, Dawn?" asked Gran with an evil grin.

Dawn stood on the balls of her feet, legs apart, "Okay."

Gran started shooting blasts from either hand alternately.

Dawn dodged to the right and went into a tumbling routine Nana had taught her some time before.

Gran's continued blasts simply followed her.

Dawn hesitated only a moment to see if Gran had moved at all, and got hit in the left shoulder. The green bolt painfully knocked her back and down onto the mat.

"Not bad for your first time, Dawn," Gran offered her a hand up.

Dawn took her hand and stood up. "Does it always hurt like this?" she asked while massaging her shoulder.

"Now you know how it feels," Gran said tenderly. She looked at the shoulder closely, "Actually, those were low level blasts."

"Ouch." Dawn said more out of concern than pain.

"You'll be okay soon." Gran smiled, "I noticed you didn't use your glow."

"You mean I could have?" Dawn gasped. "Darn!"

"Actually, I'm proud that you didn't." said Gran. "It's probably better for practice that you don't, but on the mission, you glow all you want. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Speaking of glowing, we can practice that next." Gran turned. "Which of you ladies wants experience the thrill of passing through solid matter?" she asked with a note of sarcasm.

"I'll give it a go," said Nana as she walked over.

"She can't do that," said Dawn. "It's my glow."

"I can share my glow," said Mom, "You can probably share yours."

"Give it a try," Nana offered her hand.

Dawn took it and glowed yellow.

"Now try to make me glow," Nana ordered.

Dawn concentrated and Nana did indeed glow yellow.

Gran picked up a toy rifle. "Hold that pose," she said sweetly as she fired sponge balls at them.

The balls passed right through them, though Nana flinched a little. "Should I be feeling these, Dawn?" she asked nervously.

"Maybe a little," Dawn tried to concentrate on making her grandmother insubstantial.

"That feels better."

* * *

--

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney.

* * *

After a few hours of exercises, Dawn's grandmothers brought her to what appeared to be a small classroom with a drawing board on one wall. Dawn sat down in a seat.

"We're going to explain some rules about time travel," said Nana.

"Few rules are more important than these as you will see," said Gran.

Nana picked up a marker, "Time is often viewed on a line." She drew a black line across the board. "But traveling in time changes that. One classic example is when a person travels back, "she picked up a green marker and drew a curved line from a place on the line near the right end back to the middle, "and somehow causes the death of his grandfather. This is actually called 'The Grandfather Paradox'."

"Of course, your mission is to do the exact opposite," Gran smiled.

"You follow so far?" asked Nana.

"Oh, sure, Nana," said Dawn. This part she had down.

"There is one more thing we need to change, Dawn," Gran frowned. "We need you to stop calling us 'Nana' and 'Gran'." She pointed at Nana with a thumb, "That's Kim," she then pointed it back at herself, "and I'm Shego."

"I'll try," said Dawn.

"During your mission, you can't reveal anything about yourself or our lives after that time. That kind of knowledge could also change the timeline." Nana drew another black line starting from where the left end of the curved green line met the first, longer black line. This line branched down then turned to parallel the other black line. "This creates a new timeline."

Nana tapped the new line with the marker, "In this timeline, the grandfather is dead, so the person that traveled back is never born."

Dawn pondered that, "So how can he kill his grandfather?"

"That's the paradox," said Nana. "He came from this timeline," she tapped the longer line, "and caused this one," she pointed to the new line.

"What you are doing makes more sense," said Gran. "You are coming from here," she traced the green line, "to here, in order to prevent this," she gestured at the newest, shorter, black line.

"But, in a way aren't they _both _true at the same time?" asked Dawn.

Gran's eyes became as wide as saucers.

Nana's jaw dropped, "You figured that out?"

"Is it right?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"It took Wade a _week_ to explain that to me," said Nana.

"Our kids are raising a genius," Gran said softly.

Nana composed herself, "Of course, since people are creatures of time, we only see one timeline ourselves."

"You're going back to make certain that this timeline happens," said Gran. "Since we remember you there, it actually can't happen unless you go." She paused thoughtfully, "Uh, did you get that?"

"Yeah," Dawn nodded.

Gran put one hand on her head, "Good, because I lost it."

"The important thing is to not change more than absolutely necessary," said Nana. "You have to stop me from hurting Shego without saying who you are or why."

"Which won't be easy," said Gran.

"But she stopped me," said Nana.

"If I couldn't see it for myself, I wouldn't believe it." said Dawn.

"Your very existence is proof of your success," said Nana. "If you can grasp that."

"I think so," said Dawn.

"Alternate timelines would explain why I don't remember meeting you father before he was born," Nana erased the left section of the curved, green line. "He came back like this." She redrew the erased section so that it connected to the main line just to the right of where the shorter black line branched off. "The teen Kim probably came from someplace like this," She drew a red line from the short line to where the green line met the main line.

"Since we are on this line," Nana drew over the main line in black, so that it was bolder. "I don't remember being there."

"Cool!" said Dawn.

"I need an aspirin," said Gran.

"I'm curious just how far this kid's brain can stretch," Nana said challengingly.

"I'll be over here if you need me," Gran took out a nail file and sat down.

Nana looked intently at Dawn, "You ready?"

"For what?" asked Dawn.

"Your Dad met somebody else that day."

"Like who?" Dawn frowned, "It wasn't _me_, was it?"

Nana giggled, "No." She drew another black line that stretched from the main line left of the second line, over the green line and across the board. She then drew a blue line from a point on that line back to where this newest black line began. "There was another Kim there."

"How many _were _there?" Dawned asked, skeptically.

"Well," Nana tapped the left end of the main line with her finger, "There was preschool Kim, who was playing with Ron the whole time." She tapped the second, lower line, "Teen Kim," and then tapped the newest line, "and adult Kim."

"Let me guess," Dawn said sarcastically. "You don't remember being _her_ either."

"That's right!" Nana said proudly. "She told your Dad and I that she didn't meet your Pappy in preschool." She gestured along the top black line that represented that woman's timeline.

Dawn finally got confused, "But you just said she was there when you met."

Nana nodded, "She met Ron after she had married someone else." She tapped the top line again. "She regretted that marriage -and divorce - so much that she went back," Nana followed the blue line back to the main line, left of where the red and green lines met. "And arranged for Ron to go to my preschool."

"You're kidding!" cried Gran.

Nana smiled, "I didn't think you were listening."

Gran kept filing her nails, "I wasn't."

Nana drew another blue curve from where the first blue line met the main line to where all the other colored lines met. "She then went to see how it went. Which is where Don met her."

"So we owe everything to time travel, including Dad?" said Dawn.

"Yup," said Nana.

"Wow!"

"Understand now why you can't say more than you have to?" asked Gran.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Actually, there is one thing you might have to say," said Gran. "You see Shego is the skeptical type."

"So you won't listen to me," said Dawn.

"Right," so I can tell you something that she would know that only I know." Gran hesitated, considering what she had just said, "Great, now I sound like you guys."

"What is it?"

Gran leaned in closely. She turned her head at Nana, who was watching them both, "Go file your own nails."

Nana turned around and started to erase the board.

Gran put her lips right at Dawn's ear and spoke so softly that Dawn almost missed it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dawn.

"I'll know," she said plainly. Then her face became fierce, "But you never tell that to anyone but me, and only if I don't believe you are who you say."

"I promise," said Dawn. "But you guys said I can't say who I am. Why would you have to believe me?"

Nana smiled, "Always be prepared."

"So, next," said Gran as she stepped up to the board. "All about the fight you will be interrupting..."

* * *

---

* * *

Next chapter, we will all be ringside! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney.

* * *

Dawn was brought into the lab once she had on her new mission clothes, a yellow crop top and cargo pants.

Nana helped her put on a backpack, "There are some mission clothes for me in here," she said. "Remember, you need to get the battle suit off me as soon as the fight is stopped."

"Okay," said Dawn.

Dad brought up a spray can and used it around Dawn's body.

"Is that to prepare me for the transfer?"

Dad smiled, "Keeps away the time cooties!"

"Da-ad!" Dawn whined. "Be serious!"

"I am!" Dad was still smiling, "Uncle Wade named them, but they itch something fierce!"

Gran put a bulky bracelet on Dawn's wrist, "The dates are preset. Just press this when you are ready to go, and this one to come back here." Gran kissed her on the cheek.

"All set, Dawn?" asked Uncle Wade.

Dawn wasn't sure, but knew she had to be, "Yeah."

"Then we are ready when you want to go," Wade smiled at her warmly.

Dawn looked at everyone around her. Even the technicians that she had never met before today were smiling at her lovingly.

"Okay!" Dawn pressed the first button. A beam emitted from her wrist device and caused a circle of light in the air before her. She heard people yelling various words of encouragement as she stepped through.

* * *

Forty years earlier...

* * *

Ron said, "Kim do you have to walk around so much? I'm getting dizzy just watching!"

"It's just taking so long!" shouted Kim.

Ron closed his eyes and continued his meditation, "Patience is a virtue, Kim."

Kim just growled and kept pacing.

"At least you've got the super suit, Kimber."

"Which I won't need unless this supposed giant robot actually attacks!"

Kim stopped pacing for only a moment when the Kimmunicator beeped. "Wade?"

"Anything yet, Kim?" Wade asked.

"No!" Kim huffed. "Are you _sure_ about this, Wade? I've waiting on this damp rooftop for hours!" She brought the device closer to her face, "Literally!"

"Okay, no need to get tweaked," said Wade.

"I'm not tweaked!"

Ron uncrossed his legs and stood, "Face it, Kim. You're tweaked."

"So what if I am!" she yelled over the noise.

"Well, you could try to calm down." Ron shouted over the loud thumping. "We're on a mission, here!"

"Guys," Wade cut in.

"I didn't think it was a date, Ron!"

"Are you saying I don't take you to nice places?"

Th-boom.

"Guys."

"That is **not** what I mean and you know it!"

"Then what **do** you-"

Ba-boom!

"Guys!"

"What?" The couple yelled together at Wade.

Wade said, "I think they're here."

They both looked up to see a huge green and black robot warrior stepping toward them. It was at least one hundred feet tall. The body was huge. The head was the size of the small car that the limousine-sized feet had just crushed. The arms were large and seemed powerful.

"That is the second biggest robot I have ever seen," said Ron, impressed.

"Finally!" said Kim.

"What do we do, Wade?" asked Ron.

"We take it down!" Kim said firmly, punching one hand into her other palm. Unfortunately, the Kimmunicator was in that palm and was crushed thanks to the suit enhancing Kim's strength. "Ooh. Sorry, Wade."

"Greetings, Kim Possible!" Drakken's face appeared on a screen at the front of the robot's head. "I hope you are sufficiently impressed with the instrument of your demise!"

"I don't know," said Ron. "The ones on _Gundam Wing _look way better. Don't you think so, KP?"

"Not now, Ron!" Kim griped as she allowed her battle suit to change from the mission clothes it had been concealed as, to its true form. This allowed all the battle systems to be ready.

"Don't worry, Kimmie!" Shego's face replaced Drakken's. "I'll shut you both up for good!"

The robot punched the nearby building that towered over the rooftop that Kim and Ron stood upon. A huge cascade of brick and mortar rained down.

Kim activated her suit's force shield to protect them, but Ron was diving for cover and was not near Kim when the globe of force surrounded her. As the raining bricks bounced off of her, they also buried him and the surrounding rooftop. "Ron!"

"Oops! Well, one down and just one more to go," Shego said from the robot's head.

"That's it!" cried Kim. "You are going down, witch!" Kim quickly climbed up the debris with a speed she could manage only while wearing her super suit. Once she reached the top, she leaped farther than humanly possible onto the left shoulder of the robot.

"Off! Princess pest!" The robot's other arm swatted at Kim.

Kim climbed up onto the warrior's shoulder while evading the giant mechanical hand. She hoped that the swats would damage the robot itself. As Kim reached the head, she realized that the robot still had no damage. Well, she could change that.

Kim squatted just behind the mechanical monstrosity's 'neck', took hold of either side and lifted. After a moment of exertion, the head came off. Kim let it fall and looked at the neck.

She had been hoping to find a point of entry, but it wasn't there. She suddenly wished she had paid more attention when she watched anime with Ron.

Remembering her injured boyfriend made Kim even angrier. She punched down into the neck and grabbed some wires and tubes, hoping to break a vital connection. She didn't have time to break much before she was swatted at again and had to dodge, back flipping onto the right arm. Kim was mildly surprised to not hear Shego ribbing her from inside the robot. Then she remembered that the screen had been in the head that she had just ripped off.

Kim was nearly hit by the massive left fist as she launched a tether line from her suit's wrist and secured on the neck, then swung to the robot's chest. Just as she thought, a latch was visible. The entry point was here.

Kim had to jump back up to the neck when both of the robot's hands swatted at its own chest. The robot seemed to stop a moment. Kim smiled as she realized that Shego had probably rattled the cockpit with that move. She took the opportunity to repel back down to the cockpit entry and ripped it off with her super suit enhanced strength.

Kim found Shego inside, strapped into a seat and surrounded by various control systems. Kim angrily attacked the green vixen. "No more!"

Shego, just then was still recovering from the shock she had unintentionally dealt herself. "Back off, Kimmie!" She tried to blast Kim, but the cockpit was so cramped and the controls so bulky, that she only damaged a control panel.

Kim started to move panels and servos out of the way with her enhanced strength.

Neither woman noticed a shiny circle of temporal disruption open nearby and a young girl stepping out of it before it closed again.

* * *

---

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney.

* * *

Dawn looked about at her surroundings. She was on a city street as expected. Ominous gray clouds overcast the sky. A light rain was coming down. Ahead of Dawn, was a huge, somewhat damaged, robot warrior.

Young Nana was wearing her battle suit and climbing into the robot.

Dawn ran up behind Nana, "**Stop**!"

"Huh?" cried Nana.

"Get away from there!" cried Dawn.

As Nana stared at Dawn, she was blasted by green energy from within the cockpit. She was knocked back into the air, where she backflipped to land in a standing position.

Young Gran then undid her straps and abandoned the open cockpit.

Once she was on the ground, her hands began to glow.

"You stop fighting now!" yelled Dawn.

Gran laughed. She turned off her glow and laughed long.

Nana said to Dawn, "You have to get out of here! It's dangerous!"

"I know," said Dawn. "I came to stop your fight."

Gran managed to stop laughing. "Okay, kid. You've got spunk." Her hands glowed higher than before, "Now go home and let me do my job!"

"No!" Dawn said sternly. "You don't scare me, G- Shego."

"Look out!" Nana ran up and jumped at Dawn. Gran's blast and Nana herself both passed through Dawn's glowing body.

"Thanks," said Dawn. "But I can handle myself."

"Wow!" said Gran. "Cool power, kid."

Nana stood up, "Which you didn't know about when you attacked a little girl!" She sneered at Shego.

"Tweak much, Kimmie?" said Gran as she stepped into a fighting stance.

"No!" Dawn jumped on Nana, grabbing her elbows and pulling them behind her.

"Hey!" cried Nana. "_She's _the evil one!"

"That doesn't give you the right to kill her."

"She killed Ron!" Nana screamed.

"No," said Dawn. "She didn't. He'll be fine."

"How do _you _know?"

"I just know." Dawn was having trouble holding Nana, "Please, trust me."

"Thanks, kid." Gran held up her glowing hands, "a little to the left."

Thunder clapped as Gran tossed green energy. Nana jumped into a flip, knocking Dawn off her back and into the air. Nana landed on her feet on the other side of Gran, near the discarded robot head.

Dawn managed to land on top of the head.

Dawn then jumped down onto Nana as the redheaded woman charged at Gran. Nana was knocked down. Dawn yelled, "Run, Shego!"

"What for?" Gran laughed. "It's fun watching Kimmie get beat by a kid!"

Nana growled loudly and tossed Dawn off.

"We don't have time to argue, Gran!" Dawn yelled as she stood up.

Nana was already attacking Gran.

Gran blocked Nana's repeateded attacks, "Just 'cause you're a kid does not mean you can call me, 'Grandma'!"

Dawn watched as Gran blocked each of Nana's punches and kicks quickly, again and again.

She'd called Shego 'Gran'. She was not supposed to do that!

Nana finally punched Gran's upper body.

Gran was knocked back through the air to impact with the wall of the building. She then slid limp onto the sidewalk.

Nana ran up to Gran's fallen form.

"Nana, No!" Dawn ran after her. "Stop!"

Nana reached Gran first and began pummeling her.

"Stop! Stop! Sto-op!" Dawn cried as she jumped yet again onto Nana's back. This time she extended her glow over both of them.

Nana's punches no longer connected, passing through Gran's bruised and broken body instead. "What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Preventing a murder!" Dawn yelled back.

"She's evil!" Nana clawed back at Dawn. "Why do you protect her?" she bellowed.

"I have to, Nana," Dawn knew she was blowing this mission. She was failing at not calling them by their nicknames. She was failing to keep Nana from hurting Gran.

"Look, I'm not your Nana, uhh."

"Dawn. and, yes, you are."

"You need to go home, Dawn!" Nana yelled. "At least let me deal with her before she wakes up!"

Dawn didn't care anymore. If she was going to cease to exist, she may as well tell the truth. "Please! Don't kill us."

"I'm not going to hurt you if just let me do this!"

"But you'll kill her."

"Then she'll never hurt anyone again!"

"And I won't be born," Dawn said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Nana yelled angrily. She had finally stopped trying to beat Gran.

"I'm her granddaughter. I came back in time to stop you from killing her." Tears ran down Dawn's face. "Your suit is making you angry. It's flawed. You told me so yourself."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you are the good grandma, you never went bad like Gran did. You never wanted to kill anybody." Dawn shifted around and put her feet down on the ground. She looked into Nana's eyes, the green eyes so much like her own. "Until now."

Nana was quiet. Dawn didn't know what to do. She didn't want to let go. She couldn't let this wild, angry woman free. "If you kill her, she won't have my Mom." Dawn sobbed loudly, "Please, Nana. I want to be born!"

Nana stared at her. Her eyes seemed to change "You ..." Nana started crying. She fell to her knees and cried intensely. "What am I doing?" she yelled.

Dawn realized now that they weren't glowing anymore. She wasn't sure when she stopped. "It's okay, Nana." Dawn reached into her backpack. "It's the suit. I brought you some mission clothes." She set them down in front of Nana.

"I was going to kill her," Nana said softly as she leaned over on her hands.

"I know." Dawn started to remove the suit's top. "It will be all right soon."

"I really wanted to-"

"Yes," Dawn stopped to hug her closely. "Let's get you changed. Okay?"

"Okay."

Nana was almost completely changed when Gran started moaning. "Oh, my aching aches."

Dawn rushed over to her. "Don't move too much. You're badly hurt."

"So I see," Gran said carefully. "Who are you, kid?"

Dawn thought that over, "I've said way too much already."

"But that glow," Gran said weakly.

"It runs in my family," Dawn admitted.

Nana walked over and sat next to Gran. "Shego, I -"

"Shut your yap, Kimmie." She looked over at her. "You gonna turn around and save me now?"

"Your granddaughter already did that," said Nana.

Gran looked over at Dawn, "And I'm a monkey's aunt."

"Actually," smiled Dawn. "There's one thing I should mention." Dawn leaned in as close as she could to Gran's ear. She spoke as softly as she could.

"Holy meteorite!" cried Gran.

"What?" asked Nana.

Gran stared at Dawn a moment, looking worried. "Who told you that?" she asked softly.

Dawn grinned, "You made me promise never to tell anybody but you."

Shego turned to Kim, "She has to be who she says."

"All right," said Nana. "What now, Dawn?"

"I have to go," Dawn told them. "Can you get Gran to a hospital?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I'll see you ladies in forty years." Dawn stood up and activated her wrist device. A portal opened in front of her. "I love you both very much." She stepped through.

Kim looked over Shego's injuries. "Do you think it's safe to transport you?"

"I might be able to move," Shego coughed.

"No!" Kim shouted. "Don't you dare try." She looked about. The rain was letting up now. "I'll find a phone. Then I'll check on Ron and come back for you."

"Don't bother, Kimmie. He's-"

"Dawn said he'd be fine!" Kim protested.

"Whatever."

Kim ran down the street until she found a phone. Then she dialed 911. After explaining the sitch, she ran back. She glanced at Shego before she took her hair dryer and pulled herself up onto the building. As she rode it up, she realized that she had not brought her hair dryer. Thanks to Dawn, it seemed she now had a spare.

Kim started rummaging through the debris where she had last seen Ron. She removed some bricks from around something that jut up out of the roof. It turned out to be an air vent.

"Hey, KP. What took so long?" Ron said when his face became visible inside the vent. "I was getting a cramp!"

"Mr. dumb luck wins again," Kim smiled.

"Dumb _skill_," Ron corrected as he awkwardly crawled out of the vent. "Aw, man!" Once Ron was completely out, he had to reach back in to get his pants.

"There's an ambulance coming for Shego." Kim told him, glad he was safe. "I should get back to her."

"Shego?" echoed Ron. "Are you okay, KP?"

Kim attached her zip line and started to repel down. "Yes, Ron. I'm a heck of a lot better now."

Kim lowered herself to the sidewalk and walked back to Shego. She had not moved. "Shego?"

"Present," she moaned.

"I am sorry," said Kim.

"C'mon, Kimmie," she said curtly. "I would have done the same to you and you know it."

"Thanks, Shego." But I'm the good guy, I shouldn't have done it.

Kim was still sitting there when Ron arrived.

"Whoa. Shego," Ron sat down beside her, opposite Kim. "You're robot go kablooey?"

"Naw," said Shego. "I got your girlfriend mad."

Kim tried to smile at Shego's joke, but could only hang her head.

* * *

Dawn arrived back in the lab to find her family cheering. Dad walked up and gave her a bear hug. Gran and Nana came up next.

They hugged her between them.

"Did I do okay?" Dawn asked.

"You were wonderful, kid," said Gran.

"I kinda broke a few of the rules you gave me," Dawn said sadly.

"We remembered that when we told you the rules, silly girl," Nana tussled Dawn's wet hair.

"Oh," said Dawn. "Yeah." Dawn started to smile," So I did right?"

Nana smiled wider, "You did exactly what had to be done."

"It's party time!" called Mom.

Pappy and Aunt Anne brought in a tray of cake and ice cream big enough for everyone.

"Wow!" Dawn's eyes went wide.

"Let's get you cleaned up first," said Gran.

"Oh, you're just being evil, Gran!" Dawn whined.

"Yup," said Gran as she led Dawn into another room. "It's my job."

* * *

FIN

* * *


End file.
